calabasas_vampirefandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire
Vampires are undead reanimated humans made from regium venom laced with blood. They posses the abilities to turn humans into vampires. Vampires must consume blood in order to fuction or they rot and turn into skeletons. Vampires are the most known in the Calabasas vampire universe. Creation When a human is injected or consumed vampire blood laced with Regium venom in their system it morphs the bodies into undead corpses. Vampire eyes are glowing red pupils and black eyes. Vampires have razor sharp teeth with regium venom strain. Vampires are immortal they don't age due to being undead. Strengths Super Strength: vampires are stronger than any human, werewolf, and Hunter in the calabasas vampire universe except for a regium vampire and a Hybrid. Super speed: vampires are faster then humans and Hunters except for werewolfs, regium vampires, and hybrids. Mind compulsion: vampires can compel humans, werewolfs, etc.. except for Witches, Hybrids and Reguim vampires. Daylight walking: unlike regium vampires, vampires are immune to the sunlight due to them being turned into vampires and not born like regium Vampires. Super healing: vampires can heal twice as fast as humans, Hunters, Witches, werewolfs Due to them being immortal creatures but heal slower than Hybrids and Regium Vampires. Super hearing: vampires can hear three times away and have the ability to block out others from a distance. Fly: vampires that are extremely old posses the ability to fly like Regium vampires have the but younger vampires cannot. ' Durability': Vampires can still fight even after suffering extreme damage unless they had been staked beheaded etc.. Weakness Stake: unlike regium vampires a vampire can die with a wooden stake plunged into her hearts if not they regenerate. Decapitation: vampires cannot survive if there head is ripped off unlike regium vampires. Fire: vampires can burn to death they cannot survive unlike regium vampires. Werewolf venom: due to the diease in werewolf venom vampires must be treated immediately or their bodies will rot and immediately die unlike Reguim vampires which only desiccates them. Heart extraction: Vampires immediately dies if their hearts are removed from their chests unlike Reguim vampires. Magic: If a witch can channel enough power they can kill vampires with ease even a regium vampire. Hunters sword: Hunters sword can kill Vampires due to the weapon being an witch enhanced magic sword it must be plunged into their heart for vampire to die. Desiccation: vampire must feed or they will rot and turn into a skeleton until they cosume human blood. GOD: vampires like Reguim vampires are weaken by crosses or any blessed items by god they cannot compel humans if they are blessed. History 2000 years ago Maxamilian Klair turned 100,000+ slaves to become soldiers to defeat the Roman empire. He failed due to vampires betraying him Roman Gaius a loyal vampire warned Maxamilian of their rebellion to overthrow him. In the book 4 Roman describes that Maxamilian was outnumbered and killed them all by himself like nothing inraged by their betrayal. Roman was killed inspite of his loyalty and Maxamillius Kliar made it law never turning humans into vampires again. In 1490 the Kliar family was outnumbered by nobleman Duke Winston's army of powerful witches. The family was desperate need of protection for there newborn child Henry Kliar which was Duke's primary target. Maxamilian Klair unlifted the law of making vampires so they can protect him from witches if the family went to war. The first vampire created Mary Alister turned by Claudia Klair was in charge of Henry Klair while the family was in Camelot fighting Duke's last army. When Duke's eldest son Malcom Winston slaughtered Maxamillius vampire gaurds named the royal guardians 6 and almost Mary he stole the infant Henry Kliar to be delivered for Duke. When Maxamilian heard of this he quickly rushed to Duke's castle and killed Duke and his entire family. When Malcom arrived to his family's Manor he seen his family's bodies on the trees and gates tied by their guts. He quickly rushed into the house seeing his mother on the wall with a sword in her chest his father alive barely covered in blood. Maxamilian screamed in anger for his child back Malcom gave him his child and tended to his father. He forced Maxamilian out of the house with his magic and Maxamillius fled. While his vampires came inside to finish the mess Malcom killed them all but one injured Duke even more before being killed. Before his father death he promised his father to irraticate the Kliar family from this earth. After the war In 1520 The Kliar family created 10,000+ vampires the spieces grew in numbers protecting the family when they are in slumber. Two years before In 1518 Malcom created an immortality spell the requires 5,000 souls. In 1518 two years later he attacked the vampire kingdom and slaughtered half the countryside of vampires. He preformed the ritual and became known as the first immortal witch. He mercilessly killed vampires one by one towards extinction it became 10,000 to 103. After the crushing defeats by Malcom Maxamilian Kliar went after Malcom's wife and made into a vampire. His wife frightened by her vampirsim she wanted to die by his hand so Malcom killed her. Malcom inraged Maxamilian and Malcolm the two fought one on one on the battlefield. The battle lasted three days till Malcom was betrayed by his coven weakened Malcom was imprisoned and sealed in a demisional prison tied to the life force of 100 vampires exterminating the vampire race to 3. Society and Laws There are 5 vampire kingdoms in the Calabasas vampire universe. Laws of the 5 vampire kindoms * Kill a ranked officer u are tried and convicted in court and sentenced To death. * You must pay your royal vampire taxes each month the sentence will be severe. * Vampires cannot steal others property the king must legally posses your property through a court warrant. * Freedom of speech is Allowed but trading valuable information to others will result into enemy of the kingdoms and sentence to death. * Rebelion against the royal crowns will result into immediate death * The kings and queens of the crown cannot war with one another unless it's a justified or authoritative order by the royal family Klairs. * Vampires cannot turn other supernatural species into vampires will result being sentenced to death. Vampire Kingdoms * England is the captial of the vampire kingdoms. England is the first vampire kingdom to ever exsit headquarters are Henry's family home which has the sleeping royal family intombed slumbering. The family home is heavily gaurded by vampires only have premission to enter only invitation or be a Kliar to gain access. The leader of the England and Lord of the Manor is one of the last remaining 3 Richard Cortes a 500 year old vampire awarded by Queen regent herself Adnoria Kliar. England vampires are rich soiecty vampires it's home to many of the oldest vampires in the world. Each terrority is broken up into 2 groups in London the rich upperclass is called the Aristocats. The strong ranked skilled vampires are called Agminis. Each vampire citizen must pay the royal family every year to insure stability of all 5 kingdoms. Vampire citziens are put to death if they broken one of 7 Laws of the kingdoms. * New York is the second vampire kindom home of the queen regent and leader of vampires princess Adnoria Kliar. New York is run by one man Andoria's husband Alec SuttonCategory:Species